


Fugientibus-Part 7

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n decides Draco needs to let loose, finding the perfect opportunity.





	Fugientibus-Part 7

“Hey, Tanya”.

She looked up, a smile growing on her face.

“Good morning, y/n. You seem extra chipper today”.

You nodded, your mood having been getting better and better over the past two months.

The job was going great.

You got along well with everyone.

You’d even made a few friends as well.

Sure, there were parts of your life that you had to hide, making up whatever you could to fill in the gaps.

But everything seemed to be going good.

Even Draco seemed like he was adjusting to Muggle life.

Of course, his distaste for Muggles hadn’t completely disappeared, not liking that he had to work for Muggles and act as though he was a regular person, and not the wizard that he was.

He found it a lot more difficult than you did to really understand their world, his previous perceptions making him much more prejudiced.

But you could see the walls coming down.

He was managing to get along with a few of his office co-workers.

And it seemed they’d stopped with the ‘torturing’, once he let go of his dumb pride and wasn’t so cold and dickish.

Everything really was going great.

The professor stopped by every few weeks, bringing more supplies and making sure you were ok.

You enjoyed these moment with him.

You couldn’t see your parents and Draco was the only one you knew in your new life.

So it was nice, spending time with someone else.

Someone you felt safe with.

“Are you kidding? I don’t want to”, Draco whined.

You shrugged, not turning to look at him as you kept cooking.

“Well, she invited me, Draco. And…I think it’s time we made friends. Proper friends. You know how difficult it is, constantly lying about everything?”

“And we do that for a reason, y/n. It’s to keep us safe”.

You sighed, stirring the pot and turning your head.

“Yea. I get that, Draco. But, it’s not like I’m gonna reveal everything. I just want to go out for once. I hate having to sneak around, constantly watching my back before I come home. I want to go out with someone. Do you know how many parties I’ve been asked to? How many times someone’s asked me to go over to theirs or just to hang out for a few hours?”

“I…what if something happens? We need to stay safe, y/n. We can’t just reveal ourselves to everyone”.

You finally put the spoon down, groaning and turning fully to face him.

“Come on, Draco. It’s just one night. We’ll go. We have some fun. And at the end of it, we make sure we’re safe and come back. No one knows we’re here, or they’d have attacked already. I’m pretty sure the Dark Lord won’t be looking for us at a party with a bunch of Muggles. Right?”

You could see him debating to himself, his guard slipping the more you pleaded, eyes wide, face as innocent as you could get it.

Draco just couldn’t bare turning you down.

Not when you looked so damn adorable, making him melt.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if I don’t get along with them. It’s bad enough I have a Muggle trying to be my friend. I won’t be trying so hard with these people”.

You could hear the slightest bit of excitement in his voice, rushing forward to jump onto his lap.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you”, you repeated, kissing his face all over each time.

Draco chuckled, gripping your waist and barely resisting your kisses.

You somehow fell into a make out session, just getting heated as you ground down on his half hard cock, when you smelt something.

“Shit!”

Draco watched as you jumped off and thrashed around the kitchen, tossing the now burnt supper into the sink and sighing in amusement.

Life with you would always be interesting.

Now he just had to prepare himself to spend a few hours with a bunch of Muggles, most likely drunk and out of control.

“Great…”


End file.
